1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making shaped and laminate articles, and more particularly, to an apparatus that recovers excess material or flash for recycling as a part of the shaping and laminating process.
2. Background of the Invention
Rotary dies and methods of using such dies are conventionally used in this art to produce shaped and laminated articles of continuous lengths or discrete shapes. Examples of such articles include seals and gaskets, expandable articles for automotive uses, diapers, edible items such as cereal, printed matter such as labels and cardboard boxes, and other sheet goods.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,481; 5,266,133; 5,373,027; 5,678,826; 5,040,803; 4,874,650; and EP 0 730 998B1 disclose methods and apparatus that fabricate automotive expandable sealants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,390; 5,417,132; and 5,515,757 illustrate examples of conventional shaping and laminating methods and apparatus, the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. While conventional methods and apparatus are useful for making articles, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus that reduce material cost without compromising the efficiency of the apparatus or the quality of the produced articles.
Conventional shaping and lamination apparatus typically do not recycle unused raw material as a part of the manufacturing process. Often the raw material is shaped and formed into a final product and cut-away portions of material, known as flash, are collected as an afterthought. The typical apparatus do not recover the flash in a systematic manner that facilitates recycling. Thus, much of the unused raw material is thrown away and wasted.
Laminate products present additional obstacles to recycling. Even if an apparatus recovers the flash from a laminate product, often the multiple layers of varying materials are inseparable and incompatible with recycling operations. Thus, if the apparatus collects the laminate flash at the end of the manufacturing process, the flash cannot be recycled.
In addition to inadequate flash removal, the rotary die apparatus known in the art present three other significant drawbacks. First, conventional apparatus typically use individual rotary processing stations. Therefore, when the machines must be re-tooled to accommodate new products, the single individual station must be taken out of service for extended periods of time. The prior art apparatus do not provide means to quickly change shaping or laminating functions without curtailing production.
Second, conventional rotary die apparatus regulate web tension with nip or pinch rollers. In conveying the web material, these rollers must contact the top of the web material. Often, the pinching action of these rollers damages the web material and diminishes the quality of the final product. The prior art apparatus do not provide means to consistently convey the web material without excessive, deleterious handling.
Finally, in facilitating flash removal, conventional rotary die apparatus spray lubricant on the entire web material and rotary die. Such a method uses excessive amounts of lubricant and degrades the quality of the web material because of over-saturation. The prior art apparatus do not provide means to apply minimal amounts of lubricant to the specific locations at which lubrication is needed for effective flash removal.
For the foregoing reasons, there remains a need for an apparatus that cuts and segregates flash from a web material before the material is laminated to another web material. The apparatus should effectively remove flash using careful handling and lubrication means to avoid degrading the quality of the final product. Further, the apparatus should provide means to easily and quickly change the shaping or lamination functions without hindering production.